Victoria's Secret
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Hell breaks loose when the Daybreaker gang visit the infamous lingerie store. A bit OOC just to have some fun. ONESHOT. R&R!


**I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD! **:D Although I sometimes wish I did, then I'd own a bunch of _sexy_ _vampires_ :P Sorry! Sorry! Not really... ;)

A/N: This story is so off character- but I wanted some fun and humor- and fluff! Mild fluff of course since most of it are just jokes and such. ANYWAY I hope I didn't disappoint despite not writing NW stuff in so long. I think I'll write a more in-character story for Night World soon. If interested, read my Vampire Diaries fic _Seven Devils_? I promise it's not that bad ;)

* * *

Jez was caught between a rock and a hard place. She was a goner, totally and completely dead. There was just no possible way for her to escape this torture...

"Come on, Jez!" Iliana shouted, waving over the heads of all those people in the mall. This made Jez clench her fist as she reluctantly walked to catch up with the other girls. She glanced up and saw Iliana trying to decide on which store to raid next.

It wasn't that she didn't particularly like the other WildPower...It was just that she was so girly and fragile it made her expand all the patience Jez had. Now she understood why Keller had backed out at the last minute.

_Busy. Psh. Why didn't I think of that excuse?_ she thought furiously. Then she felt pressure on her arm, which turned out to be Maggie, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"How you holding up to all this shopping?" Maggie asked gently.

Jez groaned inwardly. "I had no idea this girl had so much stamina for shopping. I can't stand another store."

"Maybe if we just nod at everything she tries on-believe me, that girl can pull off anything-we'll leave quicker." Jez smiled.

Suddenly they heard a squeal. "Let's go in that one, I need a few things!" the voice belonged to Iliana, whose small figure was practically running for the store with the pink and red interior. Maggie sighed sadly before mumbling something about hating the place.

Jez didn't care much until she was already inside. The whole place was stocked with lace,sheer,silk, and a bunch of other materials unknown to her. That was when it hit her.

_Victoria's Secret. Oh this is rich, I am sooo going to kill Iliana now. Guess it's a good thing none of the guys are here._

"Where to, boys?" Quinn sighed, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis. This was what all the guys lacked of- a break from all the girls and their gossip.

Ash smiled wickedly, "I dare David to walk into a 'My Little Pony' shop and actually buy something. I've got a camera." he saw David shoot him a glare.

"Shut up, that was one time!"

Eric grinned. "Yeah, well, I dare Morgead and Thierry to walk into that store," Eric pointed toward one labeled 'Victoria's Secret', "And purchase what they think is suitable for their soulmate." There was a second of silence before Quinn, Ash, David, Delos, James, and Eric himself cracked up.

"That's insane!" Thierry yelled, shooting glances at the demented store. Morgead just stood there, contemplating.

"Alright, I'm in," he said at last, startling the rest of them. "Only if you guys go too." Ash shrugged.

"Eh, fine. What's the worst that could happen? We get a few laughs and the girls will never know." he explained. They nodded, trudging cautiously to the entrance. They all stopped.

"Uh, just for the purpose of avoiding getting kicked out-" Morgead shuffled his feet. "I think someone who's technically older than us should enter first." All heads turned to Thierry.

He grimaced. "Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Mare, would this color look okay on me?" Hannah asked, holding up a deep golden colored bra.

Mare observed briefly. "Maybe," and Jez sighed, wanting to knock herself unconscious with the wall, but of course, that would call attention.

_It's just a bra! Goddess, please make this day better!_ she pleaded, moving towards a rack filled with red garments. She was about to run out of there when something caught her eye. The rack was thin and you could see who was shopping on the other side of it. The back of the guy was facing her, but she knew that back well...

_Morgead?_ No, it couldn't be! He would never come to a place like this..Jez bit her lip, slowly rounding the corner. Yep, his hair was exactly the same and she couldn't contain herself from what happened next.

"Aha!" she shouted, pointing a finger at a startled looking Morgead. In his right hand there was a bright red fabric. He noticed this too and quickly dropped it.

"Jez!"

She smiled sinisterly. "Oh, this is new, Morgy, and I admit I was surprised to see you here."

He rolled his eyes. "Do not call me Morgy again, please." he saw a flicker in her eyes. "Jez? Are you listening?"

Jez just kept her perfect smile in tact. "Yep."

While Morgead had broke off, the rest of them had stayed together. Thierry insisted that they stay quiet and not draw attention to themselves. All except Ash, and maybe even Eric and Delos, whose faces were about as red as those garments.

Thierry himself wasn't very fond of red, he leaned over more on the side of soft, more natural colors. And that's when he spotted Hannah, who was just coming out of the dressing room with a caramel bra on, she gestured to Maggie and Mare, obviously asking them how she looked.

Well, _he_ thought she looked very, very nice. He stared as Maggie and Mare both wandered off, leaving Hannah with a confirmed and approved purchase. Thierry just couldn't rip his eyes off of her, and as Hannah lifted her head towards his direction, they locked eyes instantly. He saw her face flush a deep crimson, and his own face seemed to be burning now.

_Thierry?! What are you-?!_ she never finished the thought after she realized that here she stood, shirtless in front of her own soulmate. Her hands reached her shirt and she pulled it over her head, then looking back at him with blazing eyes. She herself reached him in no time to drag him back to her dressing room.

"What the heck are you doing in this store?" she urged in hushed whispers, her hand clinging to his arm. But even as she tried to conceal her anger and embarrassment, she knew they could be heard out there.

"Hannah, I really didn't want to do this, I swear. But the guys made a dare, which Morgead twisted and now here we all are," he gestured beyond the door as if any second now a bomb would explode.

"Oh," she said. Then she realized something..She couldn't exactly wear that caramel colored bra until she paid for it. And unfortunately, she hadn't taken it off when she placed her shirt on. "H-Hey, do you mind turning around for a bit?" she saw him blink. "Just until I change out of this bra..." She could definitely feel that blood had rushed up to her cheeks. Even though she was an old soul and was somehow wise...Well, she was still a teenage girl with raging hormones. And this situation didn't help at all. Especially if those hormones were always pushed back. Literally. They hadn't gotten any further than those intimate kisses. More stressed situations were insured.

He looked startled for a second, before nodding. "Okay," Hannah waited until she was sure he wouldn't look, and swiftly took off her shirt. Shakily, she unclasped the lace bra and rid of it. Putting on her own and then her shirt, she smiled, picking up the lace contraption and walking over to where Thierry sat.

"Hannah?" he asked, wondering if it really took this long just to change out of one piece of clothing. Suddenly he felt warmness on his cheek.

"I'm done now. Come on, before they find out you're in here and ban you forever." she giggled, grasping onto his hand when he reached for hers.

"Well, that's awkward." Mare whispered, opening the door and showing Maggie and Rashel a soft blue bikini. "Does this look alright? It's a bit weird."

Rashel shook her head. "It looks great, " Maggie nodded, agreeing before ushering Rashel to look at some nightgowns, which she immediately objected to. Mare closed the door, only to reveal a smug looking Ash Redfern. Mary-Lynnette literally almost screamed bloody murder until his hand closed her mouth.

"Shh! Guys aren't allowed back here, Mare!" he whispered, removing his hand and smiling.

"How did you? Why are you here?!" she paused as she grabbed her coat, covering some part of her body. "Most importantly, when did you get here?"

He held up his hands."I swear, I slipped in while you were busy showing Maggie and Rashel." he persuaded, even though she didn't even believe him in the first place.

"We didn't see you. And you scared the heck out of me, sheesh." her blue eyes watched as his ever-changing ones shifted from green to some dark color.

He eyed her bare legs. "I liked that shade of blue, it looks great," he moved so close their bodies were almost touching. "You always look great." he whispered, his face only about two inches from her face.

It took all of her will not to give in. She smiled kindly. "You talk in cliche." he chuckled darkly, one of his hands caressing her cheek lightly.

"Mary-Lynnette," he said, his other hand taking the coat out of her hands and tossing it aside. She could literally feel his gaze on her, she could feel his warm, sweet breath clouding all thoughts.

"I...Uh," she babbled incoherently, trying to shake off the sweetness of being close to him. She felt him place kisses on her bare shoulder and neck. Her entire body shivered lightly.

_Oh, jeez! _Apparently, even her reasoning side had faltered at this point. Her mind and body only thought one thing now: _Ash..Ash._ he kissed her mouth gently and froze himself, letting the feeling linger throughout both their bodies._ That's it!_

Mary-Lynnette clung to him, arms holding him as close as possible as he opened her mouth with his own. Ash's breath came a bit quicker and everywhere, his body had a longing for her. He buried his face in her neck, breathing quickly as he tried to stop his hands from roaming her body. Abruptly she pulled away.

"_Not _in public,Ash." she regained her normal breathing and watched as he sighed, hugging her tightly as they both laughed.

"But Mare," he pouted. "That didn't stop you when we were at Wendy's."

She glared at him.

"Okay,fine." he said, giving up.

Outside of their dressing room, was another ordeal. Maggie had spotted Delos and scolded him about whether or not he peeked-thankfully, he didn't that time. Eric and David had managed to leave the store before they were caught, sitting on a bench just outside the compartment, and that was where their soulmates found them, snickering about the trouble the others were in. Iliana herself had settled on just buying some cute shirts. Let's just say that the day had been very eventful.

* * *

"And just to serve you right Thierry, I don't want you in the room whenever I'm changing, got it?" Hannah had said with a vengeful smile.

Jez had retreated herself and Morgead up to their room, locking the door and humming.

"What are you up to Jez?" Morgead asked as he watched his soulmate take a shopping bag into the bathroom.

"You'll see," she laughed. Oh she was going to have _so _much fun tonight...

Morgead sensed this and he let his head sag and groaned loudly. _Ah, hell._

* * *

Short and sweet, that's just how I roll :)

Don't forget to favorite/review!

-Fanatic4Fiction (AKA Cookiezmuffinzcupcakez)


End file.
